It all ended with one word : Obliviate
by Sarah-TheRealSlimShady
Summary: I know I promised to never make you cry...I know it hurts but baby, please dry your eyes... and I know I said I'd never hurt you. But I did... A Draco/Hermione fanfic.
1. Romance

I don't know own the Harry Potter series, just in case you were wondering...

* * *

It had been three weeks, two days and nineteen hours that Draco and Hermione were secretly dating. A short time to love someone so unconditionally and for them it felt like eternity and they really loved each other so. Nobody knew about their relationship not Crabbe and Goyle, not even Harry and Ron. Neither Hermione's family nor Draco's family.

It wasn't an easy task though, keeping their relationship a secret. Harry and Ron kept asking Hermione to explain them her notes so she couldn t sneak out and Pansy doesn't seem to get enough of Draco.

They also had a secret hide-out. The Stone Bridge Tower. The stone bridge is one of the four towers that surround the Quad. It overlooks the Stone Bridge. The first floor landing of this tower goes over here connecting the First Floor corridor to the Stone Bridge.

Hermione found it out. When Draco asked her how? She smiled mischievously and said With the help of the marauders." And when Draco asked who are the marauders are? She refused to tell him and he assumed that it might just be another book.

* * *

It was ten minutes before curfew and Draco was waiting for Hermione in the Stone Bridge tower. She was supposed to come twenty minutes earlier. Oh, where is Hermione? Draco said at nothing in particular.

He waited for ten more minutes and was just about to leave when Hermione entered saying Sorry, sorry! I am a little late. Little late?! Talk about understatement. Draco replied.  
Hermione came close, hugged Draco and kissed him on the cheek. I said sorry. She said.

They held hands and sat down, gazing at the moon. They do it much often, just sit there looking at the stars and saying nothing.  
Draco slipped his hand around Hermione s waist and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

What kept you, by the way? Draco asked Hermione.  
Ron needed help in his History of Magic homework. She replied.  
Oh. Was all he replied.  
Hermione looked up and said Look Draco, I am really sorry. I shouldn t have kept you waiting so long. But I already procrastinated Ron s homework so much and plus I didn t had any excuses left. No, I understand, it s alright. He replied.

No, it s not. Tell me, Draco, what s bugging you? Draco sighed and said It s just that I don t like that Weasley. Not that I like any other Weasleys, but still. I don t like the way he looks at you. Hermione rolled her eyes and said Draco, don t worry about all that. We are just good friends. Also, I am with you, so he doesn t stand a chance. But saying that isn t enough. He replied.  
Then it means that you don t trust me Draco. Hermione replied curtly.  
No, no, it s not that. He said hastily. I trust you more than myself, Hermione. It s just that I don t trust him. I love you, Draco. And nothing Ron does and says would change it. I know. I love you too.

And before Hermione could say anything Draco rolled to the side, pulling her on top of him. He held her face in his hands, angling it up so that his mouth could reach Hermione s throat. Slowly, Draco rolled till he hovered around her. His lips met that of Hermione and moved in perfect synchronization. It was a perfect moment. And nothing in this world would disturb them.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it and feel that its worth continuing then please review and tell me. As it would take at least five+ reviews in order for me to write another chapter.  
Also, let me notify you that, Draco and Hermione didn't do 'IT'. They just stopped there.


	2. Misunderstandings

Hermione along with Harry and Ron, reached the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"I really hope today's chicken roll that they had yesterday." Said Ron.

"Yeah, and Treacle Tart, also." Harry replied. "What about you Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Ron said. But, she wasn't listening at all, instead she was a looking at the Slytherin table, searching for somebody.

"Hermione?!" Ron waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Wh-what?" she said, finally looking at them.

"What's gotten into you Hermione? You _never_ behaved like this. I mean, you are attentive even in Professor Binns class. So, what's happening now?" Ron's said, exasperation clearly showing in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just that my head's hurting a bit." She said. Well, she lied.

"What? Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" Ron said. He came forward and put his hands around Hermione's shoulder. "Come on, let's go and visit Madam Pomfery."

Just then, they heard someone roar with laughter and turned around to see Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle entering the Great Hall, laughing hard. Draco caught Hermione's eyes, then his eyes flickered to Ron, then to Ron's hands right on Hermione's shoulder and he abruptly stopped laughing.

"Come on, Hermione….lets go." Ron continued and started dragging her.

"No..no..Ron, it's okay." She replied, trying to shake Ron's hands off. But he continued holding her firmly and possessively. This really turned Draco off and he walked towards the Slytherin table, completely ignoring them.

"Stop it, Ron!" Hermione said and forcefully and freed herself from Ron's grip.

"What's wrong with you Hermione? You said that your head's aching, so I was taking you to Madam Pomfery. What's the harm in that?" Ron said curtly.

"Stop it, guys." Harry said stepping in between them. "Hermione, I think Ron's right. You should go and see Madam Pomfery because you are indeed acting funny these days."

"I don't want to go and see anyone!" she said. "I am going back to my dorm."

"But, Hermione..!" Ron started.

"You just stay away, Ron!" she said and stomped away leaving a terribly hurt Ron behind her.

Back in the Stone Bridge tower, Hermione was waiting for Draco from the past thirty-five minutes. That's strange he is always early. Hermione wondered. I really hope he is not angry about that Ron's case today's morning, she thought desperately.

Finally, after ten more minutes' waiting, Draco arrived.

"Draco! You are so late!" she said angrily.

"Oh yeah? And what about all that times when you kept me waiting, just because you were doing dear Ron's homework?" He replied, rudely.

"Draco, why are you being so rude? You know, how hard it's for me to come and see you, without anybody noticing."

"So what? Doing me a big_ favour_ by coming here, are you?"

"I don't mean that, Draco…"

"Then, what exactly do you mean, eh?" Draco interrupted. "As if I'd die if I don't see you one day."

"You said that one day. That you might die if you don't see me." Hermione said tears welling up her eyes.

Draco hesitated a bit, but said "That was figure of speech, obviously."

Hermione winced at these words. Now, those tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Then all of it, might be fictitious, right?"

And without another word, she ran away.

Draco thought he heard a sob before she left. But pretended to not care.

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to end on this scene. If you want to read the next chapter…do review!


	3. Unexplained

It was two am at night and Hermione hadn't returned. This really troubled Harry who was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, doing his Potions homework and waiting for her. Ron was already off to sleep, saying "he doesn't care" if she returns or not. But Harry knew he didn't mean it.

Thankfully, after some time, Hermione returned. "Hermione! Where were you? I got so worried. You weren't showing even on the Marauders' map." Harry exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Harry. I was in the room of requirement. I had to do some work." She replied. Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly. Taking a step closer to Hermione, he noticed her eyes, red and puffy. There were watermarks on her cheeks.

"Hermione, you've been crying?" Harry asked. "What happened? Is it Ron? Did he say something to you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron didn't do anything."

"So what happened? Tell me."

"Nothing, Harry. Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Hermione. You can tell me whenever you feel like. Right now, I think you should go to sleep." Harry said. Hermione nodded and obediently went upstairs to her dorm.

_  
Harry went back to his dorm. I am sure she's been crying because of Ron, he thought to himself. She just doesn't want to blame him. He slipped into his pajamas and climbed up his bed. While taking off his glasses he said, "Ron, Hermione just came back. You can sleep now." But Ron didn't even stir.

"I know you are awake Ron, stop pretending." He continued. "Well, just so you know, she's been crying."

Now, this made Ron get out of his bed, like a ninja. And a pro ninja, I might add. "Why? What happened?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, she refused to speak about it." He said. "But I have a feeling that it's because of you."

"Because of _me_! Why are you saying that?"

"Well, she was rude to you this morning. So…you know…I thought that you might have said something to get equal with her."

Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "You think of me this way?"

"I don't think of you this way, Ron. It's just that nothing else explains Hermione's crying."

"But, we will have to find out, Harry. What's going on with her." Ron said. "There's something that she's been hiding from us."

"Yeah." Harry said. "I sensed that too. But, what do you think it could be? Is it about a boy or something?"

"Nah…" Ron replied. "It can't be because of a boy. You know Hermione, she isn't into boys and stuff." But it seemed that Ron said this more to himself than Harry.

"I think you're right. If she was seeing someone, she would've told us." Harry said. "Okay, now. I am feeling very tired. I am going to sleep."

"Yes, me too." Ron said and went back to his bed.

"'Night, Ron." said Harry.

"Good night, Harry."


	4. The Letter

Draco was pissed, majorly pissed. But not at Hermione or anybody else. Not even at himself. He was pissed at his life. He had always craved for love, but never got it. His mother did love him, but somehow he wasn't content with it. After so much yearning he did got love, the love that he didn't deserve….from Hermione. And instead of being grateful of her, instead of caressing her and telling her that he loved her more than anything else in this world, what he did? He hurt her. He made her cry. He doubted her. He didn't deserve her.

Draco got up from his bed. Those thoughts were almost torturous. But he had made a decision. He grabbed a quill and parchment paper and started to pour his out. He wrote everything he wanted to tell Hermione. That he was sorry. That he loved her. In the end It almost brought tears to her eyes.

He folded the paper and kept it in an envelope and scribbled 'To Hermione' on it. He went to the owlery and tied this to his owl.

When the owl flew away, Draco felt a bit more lonely...But it was because of the owl or the letter..he didn't know.

_

Hermione woke up with a start. Someone was on the window. She got up from her bed and went to the window. It was an owl, Draco's owl. She untied the letter from its leg and went back to sit on her bed.

Hermione wasn't sure whether she wanted to read it or not. But she decided with the affirmative.

She opened the letter and read.

_"I know I promised, I'd never make you cry.  
I know it hearts but baby please dry your eyes._

_I'll give you whatever you need,  
A hug, a kiss, just tell me please._

_To see you cry is a terrible sight,  
Just let me love and I'll hold you tight._

_I'll do anything you want, to make you proud,  
I'll climb the highest peak and yell your name aloud._

_I love you too much to see you cry,  
Please sweetheart don't say goodbye._

_Don't push me away, I must stay near,  
To gently wipe away your tears._

_If we must truly say goodbye,  
One more time, just close your eyes._

_And let us share a final kiss,  
For you are the love I'll forever miss."_

Tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. "Oh, Draco." she said and continued reading the letter.

'_P.S. – I am waiting for you in the hide-out.' _

With this the letter ended. And Hermione put on her robes and left the dorm, off to the hide-out.


End file.
